Ninja in Hogwarts!
by Arikishi.Cloud
Summary: Hi! The name's Ashira Hikari and I am a student in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Here's the catch! I ain't to witch! I am a Ninja and this is my mission. Spoilers from 1st book onwards!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did I would not need to go to school… So yea. Please read and enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha, sat facing his strangely dressed guest that appeared completely at ease while sucking a lemon drop that he had declined.

"Dumbledore-san. This mission that you have requested will be very costly, I must warn you." The third Hokage informed his guest.

" Money is not an issue when it comes to my school's and students' safety" Dumbledore smiled, " But I have a request."

" And what is this request?" Sarutobi asked.

"A very simple one really. I need someone who can mingle with my student so as to not cause an alarm." Dumbledore answered. Sarutobi thought for a moment before calling for his assistant, Yahiko.

Uchiha Compound

"Sasuke! Get your butt up from bed and done here for breakfast otherwise you will be late for school!" I hollered up the stairs.

" Alright. I am up," grumbled a drowsy Uchiha Sasuke as he made his way down to the table laden with his childhood friend, Ashira Hikari's cooking. Both Sasuke and I have known each other since diapers, his older brother, Itachi and I were both the youngest members to ever join Anbu until that fateful day that Itachi murdered his clan and left to join the Akastuki. Ever since that day, the two of us have lived together.

I was just getting started on my second pancake when there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to open the door and was greeted by a jounin that requested me to report to the Hokage's office for an important mission. I nodded, told Sasuke to wash up when he was done and with a puff of smoke, teleported myself just outside the Hokage's office. After a quick knock, I entered a saw a strangely dressed old man sitting across from the Third.

Dumbledore heard the door open and turned around to see his employee. He saw a young girl around the age of eleven who eyed him before bowing to her village leader. Sarutobi then introduced him to the young girl and explained the mission's details to her. At first she looked skeptical but just nodded and bowed to him as well before introducing herself, " It is nice to meet you Dumbledore-san. My name is Panther and I would gladly accept this mission." He smiled and replied, " It is nice to meet you too my dear however I would also require to know your real name as you would be undercover as a student at my school and please no need to be so formal. " The girl then looked over at her leader, who nodded, she then replied, " Ashira Hikari. "

Sarutobi watched the exchange between Hikari and Dumbledore. He then cleared his throat to regain their attention before explaining the difference between their own ninja skills and magic. I just kept quiet and absorbed whatever the Third had to say. With a dismissal to go home and pack what ever I needed and report in an hour time, I then proofed myself home.

OMG! Ran through my mind at the thought of having to go to another country and pass as a student to learn more about their culture and to mainly protect the school and particularly a student named Harry Potter from some evil dude. I did not mind going back to school as I kind of missed it but I did mind the fact that I was not allowed wearing my headband! That was like taking my pride but I had to endure for the sake of the mission. With a quick glance to see if I left out anything. Satisfied, I scribbled a quick farewell note that explained everything to Sasuke and warned him to take care and eat. I then poofed back to the Hokage's office.

Once at the office, Dumbledore then asked me to hold his hand so that he can apparate, whatever that meant, to Hogwarts. Suddenly, the scenery around me changed to a lush dark forest and I stumbled slightly before regaining my balance and looked up to see a seriously huge castle. Dumbledore than smiled at me and said, " Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Ashira"

After a brief tour of the school, it's history and its culture. I felt more enlightened about my situation. This is what I roughly understood. There are four houses in the school, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. A lion represents Gryffindor; colors are red and gold main traits, loyal and courageous. Slytherin is represented by a snake, colors are silver and green, main traits, cunning and sly. Also apparently, the evil wizard after Harry Potter's life was from that house. Ravenclaw is represented by a griffin colors blue and copper. Main trait, smart. Lastly, Hufflepuff represented by a badger colors yellow and brown. Main trait, Caring. I was going to be a first year student with Harry Potter so that I can look after him. So yea, I had about two weeks to get use to the school, get my school stuff, read relevant files and then take the train with the rest of the students to the school and then get sorted in front of everyone into a house. Sounds easy right? Right. Well that was what I thought.

It has been a week since I came to Hogwarts and I knew my way round the school. On my second day, Dumbledore introduced me to all the other teachers in the school. There was Professor McGonagall the head of Gryffindor and taught Transfiguration. Professor Snape, head of Slytherin and taught potions. Now that sounded like something that I could make use of during missions. Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and taught herbology. That also sounded useful though I don't think our plants are the same but who knows. There was also Professor Hagrid, the biggest man I ever saw, a giant. He was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, like a caretaker from what I gathered. Professor Trawnley was just plain freaky and then there was Professor Quirrell who taught Defense against for the darks arts. Oh yea. The most shocking thing that a ghost was my teacher for History of Magic. Whoa! Now that is what I call dedication!

"Miss Ashira," I heard someone call and turned to face Hagrid whom I have really grown close to over the last few days. " The headmaster said it is time for you to go to town and buy your books."

"But I have no money Hagrid, how am I suppose to buy anything?" I asked,

" Here is a key to your vault where the professor has already put some money in. Oh yea, here is a map of Diagon Alley that I drew and marked all the shops you have to go to get your stuff since I can't accompany you and all. Oh yea here is a school list for you too." I took two crumpled pieces of paper that Hagrid passed to me smiled and went to the nearest fireplace and shouted Leaky cauldron and everything just spun away.

" Cough! Cough!" I stood up straight and brushed the ashes off my Anbu attire, armor replace by a red cloak. I smiled at the bar tender Tom who then led the way out behind the bar and opened the wall to Diagon Alley for me. With a deep breath I stepped into the busy streets.

"Alright! First the bank." I talked to myself while looking around. Pretty easily, I spotted the very huge old looking building that had a seriously huge sign that spelled "Bank" I could really feel my sweat drops forming at my forehead. I made my way through the crowded street and into the freakily huge building where it took all of my Anbu training to stop myself form doubling over in shock when I saw a whole bunch of short, wrinkly old men with pointy ears. It took me quite a bit before I recognized them as Goblins. A particularly rude goblin ordered me to hand over my key. I almost wanted to drive a kunai through his little head but I was whisked away to a mine cart where I suffered a stomach wrenching ride of ups and downs, twist and turns till we came to a huge door and I collected my money and listened to a short explanation"

I walked out of the bank still fighting a tough battle with my stomach when I could not take it anymore and turned the corner of the street and hurled. I was coughing bent double when a silky voice asks behind me if I am okay. I wiped my mouth and turned to face a blond pale boy that had a pretty arrogant look on his face.

" Ah. I am all right. Just lost the battle against the stomach after that horror ride." I giggled while pointing towards the bank. He also smiled and offered me his hand out.

" I know. I also can't stand that stupid ride." I took his offered hand.

" Thanks. My name is Ashira Hikari. What's yours?" I asked,

" Draco, Draco Malfoy." he answered. " Are you a first year?" he asked.

" Ah. Yea I am a first year. How bout' you? "I answered, just being friendly.

" Same. Ashira huh. You Japanese?" He asked, just as he was opening his mouth to ask me another question, a pretty blond woman, probably his mother called out for him.

"Sorry but I have to go. I will see you on the train" he said before walking away. I just nodded, waving, feeling a little jealous that he got to go shopping for school stuff with his mother, I never had the chance.

Shaking away those negative feelings, I decided that I should start on my shopping and pulled out the map Hagrid gave me and opened it. After one glance at the paper, I screamed in horror scaring the socks off the people near me.

" HAGRID! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" The so-called map that Hagrid gave me was a freaky piece of crumpled paper that was covered with doodles and scribbles that were totally illegible. I sighed in aspiration and turned to look around helplessly. Well time to put my Anbu skills to the test.

Draco walked away from the girl he saw puking her guts on street towards his mother. He could help but feel mesmerized by her eyes, they were unique, gold-flecked amber.

" Draco, who was that you were talking to?" his mother Narcissa Malfoy asked,

" A fellow first year mother" he replied. Narcissa Malfoy just nodded her head and motioned for her son to follow her. Draco trailed behind his mother, his thoughts still on the girl he left behind.

After wandering for about half an hour, I finally reached the wand shop that had a huge sign stating Oliver's wands. I pushed the door open and entered the quaint little shop. An old man greeted me and asked if I was a first year. I just nodded. " Alright. Let's get started deary. Now please hold up your wand hand." Mr. Oliver, I was assuming the old man was he, instructed. I just stood there looking at him blankly. What was a wand arm? That thought ran through my head. My confusion must have shown on my face or maybe it was my lack of response that had the man asking if I was right handed or left handed. I quickly stuck out my right hand and he started taking measurement for god knows what reason.

He then went behind the counter muttering to himself. Boy did that have me worried that I was with a psycho or something. He soon came back with a pile of boxes and opened the first one. " Hollow wood with a unicorn core. Go ahead give it a swish." Oliver prompted. I just flicked my wish thinking what could a little stick do. When all of a sudden, the bowl of water on the counter exploded. I literally jumped out of my skin and Oliver snatched the wand out of my hand and shoved another one. With another flick it caused the table to break.

The whole cycle of Oliver snatching a wand in my hand and me flicking it to cause another damage in the shop or Oliver himself continued for another half and hour. I was beyond annoyed, so was Oliver who had bright green hair, courtesy of one of the wands. Oliver handed me a copper wand that had a dragon fang in it, not that I cared much at that moment. I just wanted this torture over with. If this wand did not work, I did not care anymore, NO MORE WANDS! I could go to school without it for all I care. Luckily, the wand turned out to have chosen me because when I flicked it, a bunch of rabbits exploded out and started hopping around the stall.

I sighed in relief very loudly and was going to give the old man a hug but he had a worried look on his face. I stopped midway in my movements and curiously asked him if he everything was peachy. " Curious, Curious." was all he muttered, totally ignoring me. I could feel anger marks forming on my forehead at being ignored. So I decided that I had enough of the stuffy shop that looked like it had gone through a war and exited the shop. Walking as far away as possible from the strange shop and even better, away from that old man that creeped and annoyed the heck out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**AN: HIya! Just to remind you all. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto only my OC.**

Now to get my books but where was the freaking bookstore! I looked around me aimlessly, this place is a maze! This is one thing that any Ninja should never admit but I was lost. LOST. _Urgh! Great just great. Maybe I should just ask someone where the bookshop is._ I saw an older boy and his father looking at what was a broomstick and decided to ask them for directions._ Quidditch broom most likely. Why they use a broom for a sport is still beyond me._

"Excuse me, " I said, "Could you tell me where can I find the bookstore?"

"First year eh miss?" the man asked kindly. The boy just smiled at me.

"Yes I am a first year." I replied, smiling. _He has a nice smile_

"The store's just three streets away from here. Walk straight and then cut across the fourth junction that you see and then turn right Miss." The man instructed.

I nodded my thanks and started to walk away when the boy asked, " Where's your parents? They are not here with you?"

I stiffened but relaxed after realizing that his question held any barb and answered, "They died when I was still young."

The man looked shocked and embarrassed, " I am truly sorry," I shook my head, " its alright sir."

"I am Amos Diggory, I work with the ministry, don't you have a guardian to help you?" the man asked kindly.

"No I don't sir. I am here on my own." I replied.

"Then how about my son, Cedric and I help you get your school stuff since we are already done?" Amos asked.

"Ah it is not necessary." I answered vehemently.

"Nonsense. As a father of my own child, I won't let a little girl like you wonder the streets by yourself. It's not safe even with You-know-who gone." Amos-san insisted. You-know-who? Who the heck was that? Oh yeas the Voldermort guy that I was suppose to protect Harry Potter from.

"Um Okay. I am very grateful for your kindness Amos-san and Cedric-san." I replied, bowing slightly.

"You don't have to bow you know." Cedric grinned.

" It is custom from where I come from to bow when you greet and thank people." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Where are you from Miss? And how do I address you?" Amos-san asked as we started to walk down the crowded streets.

"I am from Japan. I'm called Ashira Hikari." I smiled. The three of us walked down the street when I could not help but ask.

" Cedric-san you are starting Hogwarts too?"

" No. I am a Fourth year Hufflepuff." Cedric laughed. (AN: Correct me if I am wrong pls.)

"Oh." I answered, intelligent right.

" Which house would you like to be in?" Cedric asked me.

" Um I am really not so sure. Anywhere is fine actually." I answered. It was true I was not really bothered by which house I would be in. The main mission was to protect both Harry Potter and Hogwarts.

"That's a first. Well I sincerely hope that a pretty girl like you does not end up in Slytherin." Cedric smiled. I just nodded, trying to hide the blush spreading across my face. I mean he was really cute when he smiled. I can't help it! We finally reached the bookshop where we parted ways. Cedric and his father left, saying that they had forgotten that they had to meet someone at the Leaky Cauldron. Oh did I forget to mention that Cedric patted my head before he left and that moved him down my list of favourite people. I hate it when people patted me on the head! It made me feel short!

The bookshop was awesome! I did not want to leave but there were still a whole bunch of things that I had to get. Reluctantly I left the bookshop and made my way down the street looking for Madam Malkins for my school robes. Oh the JOY! Please note the sarcasm, I really hate shopping. Shocking for a girl right? Truthfully the only two things that I like to shop for is one, weapons and secondly, books. After a short stroll, I entered the shop to see the owner, a bubbly woman taking measurements of a raven-haired boy and a blond-haired boy that I recognized from earlier.

"Hello Dear. First year?" Madam Malkins asked. I just nodded and she asked me to get onto the platform next to the blond-haired boy from earlier. What was his name again? Damo? Darco? Daco? Why can't these people's name be easy to pronounce and remember!

" Hey you okay?" The blond-boy from earlier asked, waking me from my monologue in the head.

" Uh yea. I was just trying to recall your name." I answered sheepish.

" Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy of the First House of Malfoy and Narcissa Black of the First House of Black. What is your name again?" Draco said.

"Uh. My name is Ashira Hikari. Special Jounin of Konohagure." I answered, wondering if it was correct since he did say a whole bunch of stuff about his parents while I had none. The raven-haired boy just stood there listening.

"Special Jounin? What's that?" Draco asked.

"Uh. It is a rank from where I come from." I replied.

" A rank?" Draco repeated, " So you are like pure-blood right?" That had the wheels in my head turning. Pureblood?

"Uh yea." I answered not really getting what he meant by Pureblood. One thing I did know thought. I really had to stop saying uh. It is getting pretty old.

"Good. We won't want to start mixing with Mud-bloods and Half-bloods now would we." Draco said as he looked at the raven-haired boy next to him. The poor guy looked as confused as me but nodded his head in response.

" So which house do you two want to be in? I will definitely be in Slytherin. I don't care for any of the other houses, especially Gryffindor. Bunch of Mudbloods, Muggleborns and Mudblood lovers." Draco sneered. Boy does the guy have issues.

" Um yea." Both the raven-haired guy and I answered. I bet you that the raven-haired boy was just afraid to see what would be Draco's reaction if we said no. For me, of course I was not scared I was just not really bothered by which house I would be in but it seemed to a big thing here.

Madam Malkins appeared and told the raven-haired guy that his robes were done and that he could leave. I watched him walk out of the shop back onto the streets.

"Weird guy. Does not talk much." Draco said. Uh like hello like you ain't weird yourself! I mean what is with the super long name or was that an introduction?

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy. Your robes, which would be 15 Gallons. I would charge it to your mother's account am I right?" Madam Malkins smiled, while handing Draco his stuff.

"Yes that is correct. See you at Hogwarts Ashira." Draco lifted his hand in greeting as he walked out of the shop, now leaving me alone.

" Shall we get started dear." Madam Malkins said as she took out all her measuring tape and pins. Like the 'FUN' begin.

After what seemed like forever of the flying tapes and pins, I had my robes. Thank Kami. I was really happy to get out of the shop and continue with my shopping. The next that I went to was the shop that sold all the potion ingredients and let's says that I actually preferred it a bit more to Madam Malkins. Now the only thing that I had left to get was either a cat or frog or rat or owl. Hmm… choices… Frog? Not really interested. Rat? No way! Owl? It could help me send messages but Dumbledore would help me pass messages to Sarutobi-sama so an owl was not really necessary. Fine I will get a cat.

So I wandered the street looking for a pet store. When I found it, I entered and saw rats playing jump rope with their tails! Now that was not something you saw everyday. Turning away from the rats I started to look for a cat. There was quite a variety but the one that I liked the most was a navy blue kitten with obsidian eyes. It was male and really reminded me of Sasuke. I grinned evilly to myself. I could just about imagine Sasuke when I tell him that I named my cat after him but then again the kitten was a tad cuter than Sasuke.

"I shall call you Sasu." I told the kitten as I picked it up. Sasu seemed to like his new name as he licked my face. Smiling, I carried him to the counter and paid for him, a carrier and other necessary stuff. Finally I was done shopping and made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron where I would spend the night before taking the train to Hogwarts with all the other children to prevent suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**AN: I don't own HP or Naruto! Only the OCs, especially Hikari!**

I woke up to the feeling of something wet on my nose. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Sasu standing on my chest licking my nose.

"Morning Sasu." I mumbled, picking him up placing him on the bed besides me as I sat up. I took a glance at the clock and screamed.

"Kuso! I am going to be late!" I yelled, making a mad rush to get ready. Half an hour later, I was dressed in a pair of black ninja shorts, Forest green vest, ninja ankle high boots and my hair was tied in its usual style (High ponytail with a left side fringe that slightly covered my left eye). I picked up Sasu and my trunk before making my way out for the train station.

Hogwarts express

Most of the compartments were filled and I had already spent the first fifteen minutes of the train ride trying to find an empty or just a space in any of the compartments. I was getting annoyed and decided to try one last compartment. If I still could not get a seat, I will seat along the corridor for the whole journey for all I care.

"Excuse me. May I sit here? All the other compartments are full." I asked as I slide open the door. Inside sat a red-haired buy with the raven-haired guy from Madam Malkins.

"Sure." The raven-haired guy answered with a small smile, the red-haired guy just looked at me weirdly. Did I look weird?

"Thanks." I answered with a smile of my own. Sasu gladly leaped out of my arms onto the couch so that I could place my trunk aside.

" Hey! Keep a hold of you cat!" the red-haired guy shouted, placing a protective hand on his chest pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Scabbers, my rat is in here." He answered, patting his chest pocket that was slightly bulged.

"Oh sorry. Don't worry Sasu is very obedient." I said while sitting down.

So we sat there in absolute silence and it was really really awkward. I mean don't guys normally have lots to talk about? Oh wait. That's what girls normally do and thought I am a girl, I don't do that. I am unique or weird depends on how you see it. Can someone say something! Anything!

"So is it true?" the red-haired guy suddenly asked, looking at the raven-haired guy opposite him. Thank Kami! Finally, some kind of conversation.

"Sorry." The rave-haired guy asked, looking confused. Yea! Whatcha mean what's true, carrot aka redhead?

"You really have the sca..you know?" Carrot stuttered while pointing to his forehead. Apparently Raven-haired understood what he was talking about while I felt totally lost.

"Scar. Yea." Raven-haired dude answered as he pushed up his fringe so that a lighting shaped scar was visible. Cool a lightning shaped scar. A lightning shaped scar. Oh crap! He is Harry Potter! My Charge!

" You're Harry Potter!" I shouted.

" Yea. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, rubbing his ears. Aren't you such a genius Hikari. You met your charge before and never recognized him until his introduced himself well sort of. I wanted to bang my head against the wall!

"Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron." Carrot introduced himself. The two of them then looked towards me.

"Ashira Hikari." I introduced myself.

"You're Asian!" Carrot, I mean Ron accused.

"Japanese to be exact. Got a problem?" I glared at Ron.

" Uh no. Just a little surprised. Sorry." Ron apologized.

'Anything off the trolleys dears?" a friendly voice asked from the door. We turned to see a plump lady with a trolley filled with lots of food.

"No thanks. I came prepared." Ron said sullenly as he showed a wrapped package. Harry took out a handful of money and bought a whole pile of food that he asked us to share with him.

"This is not really a frog right?" he asked nervously turning a box around in his hands.

" Of course not. It's just a bit of magic." Ron assured him. Harry then opened the box and a chocolate frog leapt onto the windowsill and out of the window. Now that kind of freaked me out but I kept quiet. Harry on the other hand was now looking at a card that he removed from the box.

"Hey! It's Dumbledore." He exclaimed. Now that caught my interest from the pumpkin pastry that I found very yummy.

"Oh I have about 5 or 6 of him." Ron answered with his mouth full of candy.

"Hey! He's gone." Harry announced. Well that was not really that surprising to me since I already knew that these people's photos are able to move.

"Of course. You can't expect him to hang around the whole day right." Ron answered him.

"Uh sure." Harry replied. He then picked up a bag of jellybeans and popped one into his mouth.

"Careful George reckoned that he got a boogie flavored one before." Ron warned from his seat where Scabbers sat on his lap. Harry who heard him spat out the bean in his mouth.

"Hey. Fred (AN: or was it George) gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. What to see?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry and I answered. Ron took out his wand and cleared his throat, just as he was going to say the spell the door to the compartment opened for the second time that day.

"Have you all seen a toad?" a bushy haired girl asked. Okay, my first impression of her is that she is a bitch. What can I say, first impression matters. (AN: Sry. I like Hermione but for the story's sake.) The three of us just shook our heads.

"Oh you are going to perform a spell? Let's see then." She said before taking a seat next to me. Ron cleared his throat again before reciting the spell.

"Sunshine, daisies butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He said before pointing his wand at Scabbers. Apparently that was not really a spell as just a few sparks flew out of the wand.

"Are you sure that's real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said this all very fast and boy can she talk. I was really close to pushing her out of the door and closing it halfway through her speech. Talk about being talkative and proud.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Ashira Hikari." I offered.

"Harry Potter." Said Harry. When she heard his name she went into a whole new speech about how she did a background read of him. Now I suppose I would have to do that soon as well. Luckily, after that she left after informing-slash-ordering us to change into our uniforms.

Elsewhere on the train

Draco Malfoy was sitting relaxed in his compartment that he shared with a few other fellow first years. There was Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise but he ignored them. Apparently there was news of Harry Potter being on the train and his father had told him to try to make friends with him. Not that he minded, after all he would also be popular when they were friends.

Another thing that he was thinking about was the Japanese girl with the gold-flecked amber eyes. She was really pretty and he really hoped to see her again in school.

"Draco. We should change now; we are going to be arriving soon." Blaise called out to his childhood friend that was lost in his thoughts.

"Whatever Blaise." Draco answered as he stood up to reach for his uniform.

Fast forward to the hall where they are waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring them into the great hall

Harry, Ron and I were all standing around in the entrance of Hogwarts with all the other first years, waiting for professor McGonagall to come back to take us to be introduced to rest of the school.

"It's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a loud voice said, the three of us turned to see Drako no Draco walking towards us.

"The name's Draco Malfoy. Those two over there are Crabbe and Goyle." Draco offered. Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford" Draco said before turning back to Harry, apparently I was invisible at the moment. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He then held out a hand for Harry to take but Harry did not even take his hand.

"I think I can tell for myself who are the wrong sorts." Harry answered coolly. Draco looked annoyed and insulted not on Ron's family but Hagrid and Harry's parents. That made the boys angry and they started to glare at each other.

"You guys might want to stop before the Professor returns and get into trouble before school even starts." I informed them, stepping in-between the two groups.

"Hey it's you." Draco exclaimed when he saw me. " I did not see you on the train."

"I was sitting with Harry and Ron." I answered simply. Draco's face became annoyed when he heard me.

"You sat with Potter and the Weasley." He repeated but before he could say anything else Professor McGonagall returned and brought us into the Great Hall. Quite a few people were freaking out as we walked past all the tables towards the front of the hall.

We all crowded around a hat placed on a stool. Suddenly, the hat had a mouth and started to sing. Now that was freaky but cool at the same time. First were skipping mice and now a hat that sings, I wonder what other amazing I would get to see during my mission here.

"When I call you name, please come forward to get sorted into you house." Professor McGonagall instructed. I watched as the first person went up and was sorted.

"Draco Malfoy." She called and Draco happily went forward. The hat was not even on his head when it screamed Slytherin. Draco was smirking as he made his way to his new table. Wow, that guy really had an ego. I watched as the bushy-haired girl from earlier, Hermione Granger went forward and was the sorted into Gryffindor. Ron and Harry were both getting restless next to me as they shifted around on their feet.

"Ashira Hikari." Professor McGonagall called; I heard Harry and Ron wish me good luck as I went forward to sit on the stool. The hat was placed on my head, blocking off my view of the great hall.

"Hmm. A ninja eh. First time I ever had one. Now let's see what's in this brain of yours." The hat said.

"Leave my past alone Hat unless you are planning to be my next practice target" I said sweetly to the hat. That seemed to scare him a bit.

"Hmm. You are loyal, Gryffindor would be good for you but you don't really belong there. Hufflepuff is definitely a no. Ravenclaw is not really your cup of tea. So that leaves SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. All I heard was a loud applause as I got of the chair. A green badge appeared on my robes and I made my way to the table on the left and sat next to Draco who moved to the side to make way for me.

"Welcome to Slytherin Hikari." Draco smirked.

"Thanks." I answered, more focused on seeing Ron getting sorted, he went to Gryffindor and then after a few more people, it was finally Harry's turn. The whole hall was quiet as Harry went forward to be sorted. It tool quite a while but the hat finally declared him to be in Gryffindor.

"Looks like Potter has decided to be a blood traitor like his parents." Draco said beside me.

"Sorry?" I asked confused. What was with him and Blood?

"Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, House of Mudbloods, Muggle-borns and Pure-blood traitors." Draco elaborated, "He chose those muggles and mudbloods over us pure-bloods."

"Wait aren't the houses suppose to get along?" I asked.

"Of course not! Slytherin is the best. We despise the Gryffindorks. We won't be even caught dead talking to one. How can you not know Hikari." Draco glared.

"I'm new to England Draco." I answered simply.

"Really. Well than allow me the honor of showing you the ropes then Hikari." Draco offered.

"Whatever Draco." I replied. Great. Just Great. My charge, Harry was in Gryffindor while I got sorted into Slytherin that ended up being their rival house and both houses despise each other. How was I going to protect him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: A big thank you to the people that reviewed. I made the changes and reposted everything. **

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Naruto! 4****th**** chapter already so please enjoy and remember please review. **

My body clock woke me up at five am the usual time that I would wake up back in Konoha for an early training session or jog. However now that I was at Hogwarts, I could not do either and I still had two and half hours before everyone else would wake up fro the first day of school.

With a sigh I rose out of my bed and went to wash up but remained in my PJs that consisted of a pair of black short shorts and a green singlet. I decided to go down to the common room and read up on Potions. I went to grab my copy of Magical Drafts and Potions and picked up Sasu who slept on my pillow, next to my face. Crazy cat did not even wake up when I picked him up and walked out of the bedroom.

The common room was completely empty and I chose a seat close to the fireplace for both light for reading and warmth since the Slytherin House was near the Dungeons. I placed Sasu on my lap and started to read, getting lost among the pages.

Draco Malfoy could not sleep. He had woken early to use the washroom but after that he could no longer sleep and had already spent the last half and hour tossing and turning in bed. Cursing, he got of his bed, threw on a pair of shorts, robe, grabbed his wand and made his way down to the common room to read his potions book.

"_Since I can't bloody sleep might as well get some bloody reading done." _ He thought. When he reached the foot of the stairs, he noticed that someone else was already there reading. He walked closer and saw Ashira Hikari busy reading her Potions book as well.

"Hey Hikari. You can't sleep too?" he asked.

I was totally absorbed in the book; it had some really useful potions that I can use during other missions. There were several poisons that I could already imagine being very effective and useful during assassination assignments. I was so entranced by the text that I did not sense someone walking up to me.

"Hey Hikari. You can't sleep too?" a voice asked, freaking the heck out of me. I turned my head and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a tired, annoyed look on his face.

"No. I usually get up at this time. I should be asking you that thought.' I answered, pointing at the book in his hand.

"Got up but could not go back to sleep. So I decided to do a little reading. What you mean usual?" Draco asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Back home, I would be up by five so that I can jog or train but since I can't do that here. I also decided to do a little reading." I explained.

"Train?" Draco looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yea. Train, like practice." I replied.

"Okay… SO you like Potions?" Draco asked.

"It seems to be the most interesting thing among all the other subjects besides Herbology to me." I answered.

"You like herbology? My favourite is Potions and Charms." Draco said.

" Really… Well seems as we both like Potions. So, how long is a school day?" I could not help but ask. Back at Konoha Academy, we only had lessons from 9 to 1or 2 in the afternoon. The rest of the day was free so that we could do our own training or play.

"Depends on our timetable that we will get during breakfast." Draco replied, " I really hope that we do not have any lessons with Gryffindor though."

"I see. Hey mind if I ask you a question Draco?" I questioned.

"You already did." Was his smart-ass reply.

"Zip it Draco." I glared at him before continuing, "What is your problem with people in the other houses? Especially Gryffindor? What did they do?"

The look that Draco gave me was one of pure disbelief.

"You sure you did not hit your head or anything? They are all filled with muggle-borns, mudbloods and blood-traitors." He shouted.

"So… You dislike them because they are born from non-wizards? That's sounds pretty lame." I answered, remembering that Hagrid once explained to me what was the meaning of Muggles.

"Duh! Of course! They don't deserve to learn magic." Draco snapped. " Isn't it the same back home?"

"Not really. Everyone is allowed to learn equally though they are some people who have an advantage by starting young." I replied, thinking back to the academy where anyone can join but the many different major clans like the Uchiha and Hyuuga had an advantage over the rest with their Bloodline abilities.

"You guys are not worried about your blood being tainted by those filthy muggles? Are you even pureblood?" Draco glared at me. "Wait. You are definitely pureblood since you are Slytherin. Who are your parents?"

"Well… There are some people that are worried but they do accept some from outside the family as long as they prove themselves strong enough." I answered. "Don't know. They died when I was really young, I was adopted by another family."

"Sorry. Is this family like us?" Draco asked, looking apologetic.

"No, it's alright. Yea, they are." I smiled. I kind of lied about the magical part though; the Uchiha clan was definitely not magical but was ninjas.

"Want to go grab breakfast together?" Draco asked. I turn to face the clock and saw that without us noticing it was already 7.30, I nodded my head not really minding Draco's company, it was definitely better that Pansy Parkinson, my roommate who was extremely whinny.

"Good. How bout we go change and meet down here in fifteen minutes." Draco said as he got up.

"Sure." I answered, standing up as well. I picked up Sasu who was still sleeping (What a pig!) and went back upstairs to change.

Great Hall

Don't kill the civilians…don't kill the civilians…. That was what I was running through my mind continuously as I ate my breakfast. Pansy Parkinson and the rest of her little posse that included Millicent Buldstore **(AN: is that correct?), **Alice Lestrange and Isabella White. The three of them were my roommates and had invited themselves to join both Draco and me for breakfast. They were whinny and had high-pitched voices, especially Pansy.

The only good thing that I could see about them joining us for breakfast was that I got to see the uncomfortable face Draco has with Pansy fawning over him but the chatter that the three were making instead of eating was driving me into a corner and I wanted to drive them through with a kunai. Unfortunately, my mission was to protect both Harry Potter and the Hogwarts, which meant the students too.

"You okay Hikari?" a voice asked.

"Yea." I answered, looking at Blaise Zimbani, Draco's friend and I did not really mind him. He was pretty cool and calm. Unlike Draco and he did not seem to have a bone to pick with the other houses.

"You sure? If you stare anymore, Parkinson would be filled with holes." Blaise pointed out.

"If that will shut her up I will stare some more." I answered before shoving a pancake into my mouth.

"What are you two muttering over there?" Draco asked across the table while swatting away Pansy's hand that held a fork with a piece of sausage. Apparently she has taken to feed him.

"Nothing Draco. We were just discussing about how much of a baby you are." I smiled.

"Hikari…" Draco growled but before anyone else could put a word in, Professor Snape appeared behind us to hand over out timetables. I scanned over it and saw that we had most of our classes with the Gryffindor. Probably since I had to be close to Harry at all times to protect him.

"Bloody hell! We have practically almost every lesson with the Gryffindors." Draco complained. Pansy and the rest of her posse also started to whine about spending time with the dumb Gryffindors. Blaise did not complain out loud but I could see his face grow darker by a shade.

I wonder what would be their reaction be if I told them that the only reason why Slytherin had almost every lesson with the Gryffindors was because of my mission to protect Harry? Draco would probably blow his top and ignore me for the rest of the year. Pansy and her Posse would insult me and Blaise would ignore me. Oh well, speaking of Harry, I have not spoken him since yesterday. I should go find him at the Gryffindor table before he leaves.

"Where are you going Hikari?" Draco made to stand up with me once he saw me stand up.

"To find Harry. Don't move to much Draco otherwise mummy Pansy can't feed you." I grinned walking off. " I will see you guys later."

"Hey Hikari! Why are you finding Potter for!" Draco and Blaise shouted but I just ignore them and made my way to the Gryffindor table. As I went nearer and nearer to the table filled with people wearing red and gold ties, I realized more and more people had stopped eating and chatting and were watching me. Really, what was wrong with these people? Have they never seen someone walking?

I finally reached the Gryffindor table and approached the familiar mess of raven hair.

"Hi Harry." I greeted. Harry, Ron and practically the whole table turned to look at me.

"What do you want you snake!" Ron glared. Uh? Like what did I do to piss him off?

"Just saying morning. Is that a problem?" I glared at Ron.

"Go back to your table Slytherin." Another Gryffindor growled.

"I don't know what the heck is all your problem with the who is from what house and all but do NOT pull me into it. I came here to say hi to Harry and end of the story!" I snapped. That seemed to deflate them a bit. Bunch of weirdoes.

"You aren't here to insult us? Hex us?" another red head like Ron asked.

"No. Why the heck would I?" I asked, confused.

"Because that is what you Slytherins usually do." Another redhead that looked exactly like the first one replied. Hmm they were probably twins.

"Like I said. I'm not like them." I sighed.

"Wow never thought I would ever see a Slytherin say that. Who are you? And how do you know our Harry?" The first twin asked.

"Ashira Hikari. I met him on the train. Who are you two?" I said.

"Me. I am Fred Weasley dear Hikari. The first twin introduced.

"And I'm his twin George Weasley." The second twin introduced.

"Nice meeting you all. Say Harry have you seen the timetable yet?" I asked.

"Yea. I did. We would be having most of our lessons with the Slytherins." Harry answered.

"That is rather unfortunate Potter." A voice sneered and I turned to see Draco and Blaise standing behind me.

"Draco. Blaise. What are the two of you doing here?" I said.

"Us? We should be asking you that Hikari. What are doing coming over to the Gryffindorks' table." Draco glared and he grabbed my hand, pulling me in the other direction back to the Slytherin table.

"Hey let me go Draco." I ordered, getting back my hand without any chakra of course.

" We have been around these losers long enough to catch whatever germs that they have." Draco snapped.

"Urgh! Really how childish can you get Draco." I sighed but followed him and Blaise back to the Slytherin table but not without waving goodbye to the Harry and the rest at the Gryffindor table.

The first three days of school flew past. Overall, school was not too bad if you overlooked the moving staircases, ghosts, especially Peeves the poltergeist that enjoyed pulling pranks on the students, his favourite victims were us the first years. There was also Filch the caretaker and his cat Mrs. Norris that patrolled after dark for rule-breakers.

Lessons were not too bad, on some days we had to study the night skies (with the Hufflepuff), three times each week, we had Herbology (with Gryffindors). I found History of Magic the most boring, Charms by Professor Flitwick was not too bad thought I wonder if I would be allowed to use any of them on missions. I could imagine me causing the enemy to suddenly grow boils.

Today, Thursday was our very first Transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, her posse and I made it to class on time and took our seats near the back of the class. I saw the bushy-haired girl, Hermione Granger already at her seat right at the front with her books and stuff already neatly arranged on the table. Someone was really eager to learn.

I looked around the classroom but could not spot Harry, Ron and even the Professor. Suddenly the door opened and a cat walked in. Everyone stared at the cat as it made its way to the front of the class and then it suddenly transformed into Professor McGonagall. Wow! I could really use that in infiltration and spying missions. No chakra involved so cool.

She waved her wand and the board was filled with writing. We were instructed to copy them down as notes before she turned back into a cat and sat on the desk eyeing all of us. Suddenly, the door to the classroom was pushed open and in ran Harry and Ron. Beside me, Draco and the rest snickered. Ron was commenting loudly on how lucky they were that the Professor was not in the classroom when the cat leaped off the table and transformed back into Professor McGonagall that was definitely not happy to see them. I could not help but sigh as the laughing around me got slightly louder.

In the end, the two of them got lectured and sent to their seats. We were given a matchstick each and were to try and turn it into a needle by the end of the lesson. As expected, most of us were unable to do anything to it, well except for both Hermione and I. Surprise right? What can I say, I have talent. The rest of the day was not as interesting and before we knew it, we all headed for bed. I still had not talked to Harry and Ron since the first breakfast and if was to protect Harry, I had to talk to him soon.

Friday breakfast was relatively peaceful and Pansy and her posse decided to not eat as they were on some weird diet. So it was just Blaise, Draco and I at the table with the other Slytherins. I was still not really used to the food here so I sticked to bread and fruits.

"What do we have after this?" Blaise asked.

" Double Potions with the Gryffindors." I answered, looking up as both Harry and Ron entered the hall.

"I'll see you guys at class." I said, getting up.

"Where is she going?" Blaise asked Draco who just scowled at him.

"Where else, to find Potter and Weasley. Really she is making us Slytherins look bad." Draco growled.

"Morning Guys." I greeted, standing behind the two boys who turned and smiled when they saw me.

"Morning Hikari." They both greeted.

"Mind if I sit here with you guys?" I asked, glancing at the rest of the Gryffindors as well. The Weasley twins nodded their yes along with Harry and Ron while the rest nodded but was still relatively hostile. Not that I really minded, my main concern was Harry.

"Thanks." I replied as I sat down and helped myself to the food. Suddenly, everyone looked up and hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall, it was mail time but I knew that I would never get any mail. My connection back to Konoha was through Professor Dumbledore, himself. Harry was however surprised when a snowy white owl, probably his own drop a letter in front of him. He reached out and ripped it open and pulled out a I saw that it was an invitation for tea from Hagrid.

Harry seemed to be contemplating before he borrowed a quill from Ron and scribbled a reply and sent it off. The rest of breakfast was peaceful and quiet before; Blaise came over and dragged me off for potions. Draco had refused to even go near the Gryffindor table, boy was someone anti-social. Anyway, the three of us made our way to the dungeons where we were going to have Double Potions with the Gryffindors.

Draco and I sat together while Blaise sat next to me with Goyle. Which meant that I was in-between both Draco and Blaise, they said that they did not want me to sit next to either Crabbe or Goyle but if you ask me, they just did not want me running off to sit with Harry and Ron so as to not bring any more shame as they always, well more of what Draco always says.

The classroom was full but I was still cold. Was it some kind of magic? Suddenly the doors to the classroom banged open and in marched in Professor Snape.

"Quiet! You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, he began. He spoke, barely more than a whisper but we caught every word. He had the same ability as Professor McGonagall to keep a class quiet without effort.

Like all the other teachers, he started to take attendance but when he reached Harry's name, he paused for a while and stared hard at him but continued after a while.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Professor finished his speech as he scanned through the class.

I was not really bothered by what he said until he mentioned bewitching the minds onwards. I could already think of about a hundred and one ways that I could use them both for missions and to help in the hospital back in Konoha. Draco was smirking next to me while Blaise remained unmoved. Hermione Granger actually sat up a little straighter like she as out to prove that she was not a 'dunderhead' as motioned by the teacher. Harry and Ron exchanged glances but I was not the only one who noticed, Professor Snape had also noticed the exchange.

"Potter!" Snape shouted suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I could tell that Harry had absolutely no idea what Professor Snape was asking of him. Hermione on the other hand had immediately raised her hand.

"I don't know sir." Harry replied.

"Clearly fame is not everything." Professor Snape sneered while besides me the boys tried to hide their laughter, I only rolled my eyes. I was really getting sick and tired of this house rivalry. Hermione however, was ignored.

"Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you to fine me a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked. Once again, Harry obviously had no clue on what was a bezoar. The muffled laughter around me had increased while Hermione's hand was raised as high as it could go without having her leave her seat.

" I don't know sir." Harry repeated.

"Thought you could wouldn't open a book before coming to school, eh, Potter?" Professor Snape sneered even more if that was even possible. The laughter surrounding was perfectly obvious but was ignored; the same went for Hermione's hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape questioned. Urgh! He does not know you baka. Can you stop asking him questions so that these even bigger bakas around me would stop laughing! Hermione, who was probably sick of being ignored, stood up with her hand raised but was still not noticed.

" I don't know." Harry said quietly, "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

That had everyone that was not from Slytherin laughing but one could see that Professor Snape was not one happy man and if glares could kill then I would have already failed my mission, as the glare that he was giving Harry was as cold as ice. Oh oh. Looks like I better save Harry, the only good thing about this though was that the laughter from the guys around me had ceased.

"Sit Down!" Professor Snape snapped at Hermione. As he was going to open his mouth again, I quickly interrupted.

"Excuse me Professor. Asophodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by aconite." I said, all the while, looking hard at him.

"That's correct Miss Ashira. Ten points to Slytherin though do not interrupt me again." Professor Snape said. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a scurry for parchment and quills as everyone hurriedly took down their notes.

"And a point from Gryffindor for your check Potter." Professor Snape said before officially starting the lesson.

"Good Job Hikari. You showed those losers." Draco congratulated me.

"What? I was expecting him to take points of me." I answered, really not understanding, I just wanted to stop Snape from bullying Harry but in the end, I ended up a accomplice.

"Snape's the Slytherin Head, he favours us, like all the other Head of Houses." Blaise explained. I sighed when I heard this, looks like my job was going to get a little harder. I'm really starting to really hate this House rivalry.

As the lesson went on, things just went from bad to worse for not only Harry but also the whole of Gryffindor. Snape had us partnered up in groups of two to learn how to prepare a simple cure for boils. He swept the classroom, eyeing all of our work like an eagle. Apparently, out of all us, the Slytherin, he favoured Draco he most. He practically criticized all of us except for Draco.

Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor boy who was really nervous and shy added the wrong ingredient and his whole cauldron along with his potion exploded showering himself with it. Boils started to sprout from his skin while the rest of the class stood on their stools to avoid touching the potion.

Snape cleared up the mess with a flick of his wand and started to scold the poor boil covered boy before asking Semus, another Gryffindor boy, to bring him to the Hospital Wing. After they left, Snape rounded on Harry and Ron who had sat next to Neville. They were blamed for not warning Neville to not add he porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire.

I felt that it was unfair and when I told it to the boys around me, Draco and Blaise looked at me like I had grown another head and was speaking gibberish. I was so obvious that they found it very funny and nothing was wrong. I could not help but sigh again; I was going to grow old by the end of this mission.

Finally, the lesson was over and I quickly packed my stuff, totally intent on following Harry and Ron on their visit to Hagrid but Draco and Blaise had thought one step ahead of me and grabbed me, dragging me out of the classroom to Kami know where. Well there goes my plan to get closer to Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Hiya. Time for chapter 5! I will be fast-forwarding thing a little. I do not want to say this but school term starts again and I am afraid I would not have the time to update for about 2 mths plus unless I have free time during the weekends. So I have to ask of all you, to please bear with me. Updates will be either on hiatus or extremely slow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto.**

School was actually a whole more interesting than the Academy back home but it was equally as stressful, back home it was training and more training (Thanks to Fugaku Uchiha) while here, in Hogwarts it was classes and homework. Draco and Blaise where also enjoying school and their (I read it as Draco's favorite) past time is to go make fun at Harry and Ron. Seriously, I swear that is their favorite thing to do and talk about aside from Quidditch.

"I don't see why I have to take Flying lessons tomorrow! Especially if we are having it with the Gryffindors" Draco complained over breakfast on the Thursday morning of our first flying lesson.

"Come on dude. Everyone ain't like you, we did not get to learn how to fly from young like you." Blaise said, throwing a chunk of his toast at his friend.

"I agree with you Blaise." I said, looking revolted at how Crabbe and Goyle was shoving food into their mouths. I had the feeling that between the two of them, they could finish all the food on the table.

"Oh look. Longbottom got a Remembrall, Let's go take a look." Draco said happily, getting up. The three other boys stood and followed him. I did not even bother to go with them; they would be back like all the other times. Thank Kami; Pansy and her group of girls did not really bother with me.

Getting bored I turned to watch the boys at the Gryffindor table. Apparently, before Draco could do anything, Professor McGonagall appeared and he and he rest had to retreat. I snickered at the annoyed look on Draco's face.

"Well, How about we head for lessons boys." I offered, when they came back. Blaise said yes, Draco just nodded while the other two just grunted.

Flying lesson

"Let me get this straight. I just had to stick my hand above my broom and say 'up' and it will listen to me?" I whispered to Blaise.

"Like yea." Blaise answered.

"Are you sure you aren't stupid or anything?" Draco smirked at me.

"Watch what you say Drakiee, otherwise you'll find yourself in pain. Back home, we don't use brooms but our feet pumped with charka." I smirked back, using the nickname that Pansy had given him and he hated it.

"Shut Up! What is Chakra?" Draco snapped.

"It's what we call magic." I answered quickly, to cover up my mistake of mentioning Chakra in this place.

"You are weird." Draco said.

"Talk about yourself." I glared.

"Quiet you two. Hooch is looking over here." Blaise hissed. The two of us shut up but not without glaring hard at one another.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard." Madam Hooch, our teacher said, "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle- 1-2-…"

I was really nervous but it seemed like Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor had it worse. He went to kick off before Madam Hooch could say three. He shot straight up high, slipped right off and came crashing to the ground. Madam Hooch and a few other students went forward to check on him and after a quick look over, she informed us that she was going to bring him to the Hospital Wing and that we were all to stay on the ground otherwise we will be expelled.

Once she was gone, Draco spotted Neville's Remembrall and went to pick it up. He even went on to poke fun at Neville when Harry started to stand up for him.

"I think I'll leave this somewhere for Longbottom to collect, how about a tree." Draco sneered.

"Draco…" I warned, knowing what he was going to do but I was ignored.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled but it was too late, Draco leapt onto his broom and kicked off.

'Come get it Potter!" Draco taunted. Harry moved to take his broom.

"Don't Harry!" Hermione and I shouted but once again we were ignored. Oh crap, my charge just took off! I have to go after him to make sure he did not break his neck. So I myself got onto my broom and kicked off to join both boys in the air.

"Wow!" I said, trying to gain my balance and succeed, " Draco stop this nonsense and return the Remembrall."

"Na ah. Not going to." Draco replied.

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry called.

"Oh yea?" Draco smirked back, but it was obvious that he was worried.

'Argh. Can you quit it right now!" I growled but loh and behold, I was ignored.

"No Crabbe, Goyle or Zimbani to save our neck Malfoy." Harry said. Draco seemed to have realized that and quickly threw the Remembrall with all his might. Harry saw the ball fly through the air and went after it.

"Shit!" I shouted before streaking past Draco to follow Harry, in case he gets himself killed. Stupid Draco for making my work harder! I chased after Harry as he went to catch the Remembrall; the whole path was made up of twist, turns and even a dive that I found was really easy to follow.

Harry finally caught the stupid thing that until now, I still did not know what it was for. The two of us made our way back to our classmates and got off our brooms. The Gryffindors were all cheering while the Slytherins were booing, Draco and Blaise had came running towards to me.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco yelled at me, "Why did you go after Potter?"

"Well someone had to make sure that he did not end up with a broken arm or worse thanks to someone." I replied.

"Pssh. why do you care so much for Potter?" Draco snapped back.

"Unlike someone, I don't hate Harry or any of the other Gryffindor." I glared back. Blaise just stood there smirking, looking on amused. Jerk.

"POTTER! MALFOY! ASHIRA!" a loud voice shouted, interrupting Draco before he could answerer back. We all turned around and saw Professor McGonagall marching towards us. Kuso! We were in trouble.

"Never in my time in Hogwarts.." She stared but was left speechless in anger, "How dare the three of you, you all might have broken your necks."

"It was not Harry's fault Professor." A girl said.

"Be quiet Miss Patil" professor McGonagall cut her off.

"It was not Draco's or Hikari's fault." Blaise interrupted.

"You too Mr. Zimbani." Professor McGonagall cut him off too.

"But Malfoy.." Ron shouted but was also but off by McGonagall. She motioned for the three of us to follow her.

"When my Father hears of this…" Draco muttered, I elbowed him, rolling my eyes. What a daddy boy he was! Harry was not looking so well, probably because of the fact that we were going to get expelled, so I could not blame him.

We were lead back into the castle and up flights of stairs, through corridors; even I had trouble keeping track of where we were going. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a door and knocked before entering, leaving us standing in the corridor.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick could I borrow Wood and Flint for a moment?" she asked. Wood and Flint? What was she going to do? Torture us with a fire and now she is getting the materials?

Haha! Me and my imagination. Wood and Flint turned out to be two upperclassmen. Wood was from Gryffindor and was tall and lean while Flint was from my house and was slightly bigger in size than Wood. Apparently Draco knew Flint as the two smirked at each other. Yea they smirked, I have learnt that Slytherin boys do not smile at one another, they smirk.

We were all led to an empty classroom, which only had the irritating Peeves writing very colourful language all over the board but he left after Professor McGonagall ordered him to.

"Potter, This is Wood. Wood I have found you a seeker. She said and I saw the guy's expression become very happy, he started to bombard Harry with tons of questions.

"Glad to see Wood got a seeker but why am I here?" Flint said, but anyone could tell that he was being sarcastic.

"I may not be your Head of House Mr. Flint but I have two first years here for your Quidditch team. They, like Mr. Potter are naturals on the broom." Professor McGonagall said, " I'm sure you already know Mr. Malfoy and this is Miss. Ashira. Well I will leave now and let you all get acquainted," she turned and left us in the room.

"Okay… So I take it that we are not getting expelled. I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not stupid! We ware on the team!" Draco exclaimed happily.

"Team?" I looked at him.

"You are on the Slytherin Quidditch team girl." Flint said, patting the both of us on the back.

"Oh. Cool." I replied. I was so not expecting that.

"I want to play Seeker Flint." Draco demanded.

"Sure. You look light enough. Ashira can play chaser, we have a seventh year leaving this year." Flint replied. Chaser? Forget it, I don't want to think so much now.

"Alright. Meet me at the pitch on Monday night for your first practice." Flint instructed us before he too left. Draco and I also left after a short while. Draco was talking on and on about Quidditch the whole way for dinner in the Great Hall. Argh! Someone shut him up!

"Oi! What McGonagall say?" Blaise said when we sat next to him at the Slytherin table. Draco immediately launched into the story while I helped myself to some chicken.

'Wow! Can't believe you both made it to the team. Too bad it Potter got in too though." Blaise said at the end of everything.

'Does not matter. I will flatten Potter on the pitch." Draco replied confidently.

After dinner, Draco insisted on walking past the Gryffindor table. The Weasley brothers, who were most likely congratulating him for making the team too, surrounded Harry.

" Enjoy the attention while it lasts Potter because it won't be long before Slytherin flattens you Gryffindorks on the Pitch." Draco sneered. I stood behind him, rolling my eyes.

"You're a lot braver on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry said coolly.

"I'll take you on any time on my own." Draco hissed, " Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Duel? Oh Kami! Are you intentionally making my life more difficult Draco? Please don't agree Harry…Please.

"Of course he has, " Ron answered, " I'm his second, who's yours?"

Oh Crap. Thanks Ron. Really Thanks. Now for the second time today, I have to go along with you all's nonsense so that I can make sure that Harry does not end up dead and none of you all are injured at the same time.

"Blaise," Draco replied, "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always left unlocked,"

He then turned to leave and the rest of the guys followed him, I stayed behind for a short moment.

"Sorry of that Harry. Ignore Draco." I apologized.

"It's okay, How can you stand him though?" Harry grinned.

" I can't" I grinned as I also turned to make my way to the boys as they had noticed that I did not follow them.

"What's so funny?" Draco glared at me when I reached him.

'Nothing…" I grinned even wider, just to irritate him.

"That did not look like nothing with Potter." Draco snarled.

"Whatever Draco." I replied, walking faster so that I could get away from him. I needed to think how I was going to follow them to this duel without both party finding out.


	6. Not a chapter

**AN: I am really grateful for all the reviews that i have received so far. I am really enjoying writing my stories but as they say, all good things come to and end. I do not want to say this but school term starts again and I am afraid I would not have the time to update for about 2 mths plus unless I have free time during the weekends. Tutorials, Projects, lectures and notes will be dominating my life! NO! So I have to ask of all you, to please bear with me. Updates will be either on hiatus or extremely slow.**


	7. AN:

**Reason for long absence**

Hi, here. I am so sorry that I have not been updating for about a month or so already. School has been hell for the rest of the second term, it was all tests and more tests! Plus there was a lab report, a psychology of creativity presentation, two other projects and a practical exam for animal care and management.

The whole thing lasted until the very last week of school and then it was study week and the exams! Thank god that is all over for now… yea, semester 2.2 is going to worse. Sigh…

Oh, during my practical exam, I was asked to tie a makeshift muzzle on a stuffed dog and the dog's head was so heavy that I accidently dropped it on to the table…. It was so loud! ! The examiner stared at me so I quickly patted the dog on its head an apologized. Talk about embarrassment. Hope he did not minus marks!

YAY! Exams are Over! I am fairly happy with what I have done for all my subjects except of Fundamentals of Pathology… it was a self study subject and I had no clue what to do! So, I went into the exams like a sotong and sad to say that I am sure that I have already lost 30 marks. Let's just hope that the other 70marks are secured or else I will have to go for supplementary paper! NO! any results come about in 2 weeks time… sigh….

Anyway…. on another note. I have roughly 2 months break! YAY! So I can continue to write! So here is what the plan is going to be:

1. Continue Raptor and I

2. Rewrite No harm in reading a book **(I dug myself into a pit…. Stuck….)**

3. Rewrite Ninja in the big apple

4. Start 'Don Flack: Raising a 1 year old'

5. Maybe continue My secret **(Writing this brings back bad memories… )**

6. Exercice! **(Sch food is way too delicious! Put on weight… but had a fun time doing it… Hehehe)**

7. Work? **(I am kind of out of job….. )**

8. Hang out with my ex Carl's Jr colleagues **(Oh…. I miss them!)**

9. See what else comes up…


End file.
